Metal Sonic
*''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = *''Sonic the Comic'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Sonic Boom'' |realcreator = Kazuyuki Hoshino |artist = |englishactor = Ryan Drummond |japanactor = Junichi Kanemaru |creator = Dr. Eggman |nickname = |species = Robô |gender = Nenhum |height = 100 cm |weight = 125.2 kg |color scheme = Azul, amarelo, prata, vermelho, branco |eye color = Vermelho e preto |alignment = Mal |affiliation = *Império Eggman *Team Dark |likes = *Destruição *Ficar mais forte *Copiar as habilidades de seus inimigos *Provar que é melhor e destruir Sonic |dislikes = *Sonic e seus amigos *Perder para Sonic *Animais (especialmente ouriços) *Shadow *Eggman Nega |skills = |moves = |ability type = Velocidade }} é o antagonista secundário na série Sonic the Hedgehog. Ele é um Badnik maligno, cópia de Sonic the Hedgehog e sem dúvida a melhor criação de Dr. Eggman, construído para o único propósito de destruir Sonic. Usado durante as operações de Eggman em Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronta Sonic em batalha e perde, embora repetidamente volta para desafiar Sonic e seus aliados. Modelado com extrema precisão, Metal Sonic não apenas se parece com Sonic, mas também pode imitar seus ataques e chegar à velocidades iguais às de Sonic. Embora geralmente sirva como um soldado obediente de Eggman, Metal Sonic é uma máquina inteligente com um lado sombrio. Sem coração, agressivo, e um matador impiedoso, ele é obcecado com provar sua superioridade para Sonic e eliminá-lo para sempre, ao ponto que se rebelou contra Eggman mais de uma vez para alcançar seu alvo. Porém, ele sempre falha no fim. Até este dia, Metal Sonic continua ser um dos inimigos mais formidáveis de Sonic. Aparência Metal Sonic foi criado à imagem de Sonic o Ouriço e é , portanto, principlamente construído de metal azul. Ele tem uma depressão circular em seu tórax com um centro preto, espelhando o tórax de Sonic. Sua cabeça tem barbatanas de metal parecidas com os espinhos de Sonic e um par orelhas triangulares. Metal Sonic tem um focinho, ombreiras, braços, pernas e dedos feitos de metal prateado. A palma de sua mão é pretra, enquanto a parte de trás de suas mãos são placas quadradas amarelas. Seus antebraços e pernas são de metal azul como sua cabeça e torso e ele usa sapatos vermelhos com faixas brancas elaborados para se parecer com os sapatos de Sonic. Ele tem sensores ópticos com esclera preta e íris vermelhas. Personalidade Embora tenha sido construído para se igualar a Sonic o Ouriço em todos os aspectos, Metal Sonic é vastamente diferente de seu contraparte orgânico em termos de personalidade. Em vez de divertido, legal e despreocupado, Metal Sonic é violento, agressivo e uma inteligente máquina letal com um grande complexo de superioridade. Mais tarde porém, ele teve o hábito de mimicar o gesto de Sonic, se não em uma maneira irônica. Outra característica notável de Metal Sonic é que ele não fala. Enquanto ele usualmente é mais um dos robôs escravos irracionais de Dr.Eggman, Metal Sonic possui uma IA que lhe concede senciência (embora ele ainda esteja restringido por sua programação). Essa característica, no entanto, só foi usada por Metal Sonic para alimentar seus objetivos sombrios de destruição e dominação e permitiu sua programação de ir além do que o necessário mais de uma vez. Na maioria das vezes, Metal Sonic é completamente obediente á Dr.Eggman. Por trás dessa fachada, porém, ele leva um desejo profundo de vingança. Quando combatendo um adversário, Metal Sonic normalmente permanece silencioso e friamente sério, fazendo dele um assasino silencioso no sentido literal. Poderes e habilidades Modelado com extrema precisão após Sonic o Ouriço, Metal Sonic foi feito para copiar todos as habilidades de Sonic, incluindo sua velocidade e poder. Em sua conta própria, Metal Sonic pode ir de ponta a ponta com seu contraparte em batalha ou em outros lugares, fazendo dele uma das criações mais poderosas e habilidosas de Dr.Eggman. Metal Sonic compartilha da mesma super velocidade de Sonic, a qual ele consegue usando um poderoso sistema de propulsão a jato. Além de ser um clone robótico de Sonic, Metal Sonic pode imitar várias técnicas de Sonic. A mais proeminente dessas inclue a principal manobra ofensiva de Sonic: o Spin Attack, uma técnica na qual ele se torna uma bola concussiva ou um disco cortante e se dirigi á seus alvos. Com ela, Metal Sonic pode triturar ou escavar qualquer substância com velocidade suficiente. Altamente adepto do uso dessa técnica por Sonic, Metal Sonic pode utilizar várias variantes do Spin Attack para ambas manobras terrestres e aéreas, incluindo o Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack e Light Speed Attack. Relacionamentos Aliados *Dr. Eggman (Criador) (Ocasionalmente) *Shadow (Apenas em Sonic Rivals 2) *Orbot *Cubot Inimigos *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Arqui-inimigo e inspiração) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman (Ocasionalmente) *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic 3.0 Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Chefes finais Categoria:Personagens velozes Categoria:Badniks Categoria:Personagens jogáveis Categoria:Robôs Categoria:Inteligências artificiais Categoria:Tipos de velocidade